


A Little Stark

by AceOfEverything



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Ned Leeds, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Genius Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Overachiever Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD Peter Parker, Sassy Peter Parker, Slightly Younger Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfEverything/pseuds/AceOfEverything
Summary: Everyone didn't know about Mary Parker and Richard Parker's job. They were only told that they were geneticist, and was known to be Genius Scientists. What they didn't know was that they worked under SHIELD. Richard Parker was the head Geneticist of the Facility while Mary Parker was one of the best agents of SHIELD yet.Everyone knew about their son Peter James Parker, but only a selected few knew about his actual biologic father.On June 15, 2007 both Mary Parker and Richard Parker were reported dead when their plane crashed outside of California leaving Peter James Parker orphaned. May Parker and Benjamin Parker died before Mary and Richard leaving Peter with no living relatives except for his bioligical father who was still unknown to almost everyone except for one person.





	1. He's My What?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is by far my first fic in this website. I hope you'll enjoy it though. English is not my first language so sorry for the grammar and stuff. There might be some OOC characters so I apologize in advance.

Tony stared at the little boy standing in front of him who in turn stared at him in awe. Finally stepping out of his stupor Tony looked at the woman who was looking at him in a somewhat neutral face.

"I'm sorry but he's my what now?" That seemed to have also broken the boy out from his state when he also turned to the woman with the same expression that Tony was displaying.

Sighing the woman could already see the resemblance, "My name is Maria Hill and this is your son Peter James Parker. His mother Mary Parker was killed in a plane crash leaving him to your care."

The boy's name was Peter, okay that name sounds perfect but he still didn't get the whole son thing. Tony rubbed his temple mumbling under his breath about how that's possible cause he always used protection.

"Mr. Stark condoms don't usually work all the time, I'm sure you know that right? Well I'm guessing not cause I'm here." 

Tony looked at the toddler with a somewhat offended look, noticing this Peter held his hands up in defense "I mean, I'm just saying Mr. Stark you can't 100% trust condoms."

Stark looked at Maria Hill with an incredulous look "How old is this kid exactly?"

"He is turning 5 this August 10, Mr. Stark" she answered him calmly, "So he's like.. 4?" both Peter and Maria nodded in confirmation.

Tony could really use a drink right now, "How am I supposed to believe that this kid is suppose to be mine? I mean this is honestly a normal occurance." he stated.

Maria held out a file for him "Here's the DNA test we took before coming here." Tony glared at the file as if it offended him "I don't like being handed things."

Maria stared at him dead in the eye "Well make an exception right now because this is the proof that Peter is your son." 

Sighing Tony took the file from her hand then opened it, he frowned "JARVIS, can you confirm this for me?" a british sounding voice then answered "Of course sir, this will only take a minute."

Peter's head snapped up upon hearing the voice "Woah! Was that an AI? That's awesome!" Tony looked at him with a raised eye brow "You know what an AI is?"

The look Peter gave him was as if he offended the boy "Of course I know what an AI is! Who doesn't?" Peter gave him an incredulous look.

Tony grinned "I like this kid," he was then cut off by the AI "I can confirm that the test is accurate."

Maria Hill smirked "I told you he's your kid," she was then cut off by Tony "Wait but why are you asking me to take care of him? Why not you? I'm not in a state to take care of a child! I can't even take care of myself!"

The man was already losing his composure Peter could tell, "You don't have to take care of me Mr. Stark I'm can just stay at a foster care if you want" he stated.

"Wait what? No. No, I won't let you stay in some foster care. Okay fine, I'm taking custody of the boy but if things go south your taking care of him. I'll provide his needs."

The woman grinned triumphantly "Great! Now let's talk about how your going to do this. Peter, sweetheart how about you go look around Stark's mansion if that's okay with him?" Maria looked at Tony for confirmation.

"Oh yeah sure, JARVIS make sure he doesn't get lost." Tony confirmed, "Of course sir."

Without a second thought Peter ran out of the living room to go look around the place that could possibly be his new home. Still holding the file Tony watches as the boy ran off to God knows where. 

"So Mr. Stark would you like to know more about Peter and how to take care of him" Maria drank from the tea she was given earlier as Tony sighs then nodded.

* * *

Next Update : 10/09/19


	2. Pepper's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sorting out the adoption papers, Peter is finally moving in the Stark Mansion. Tony won't admit it but he's nervous about this whole dad thing.

Its been 5 days since Peter and Maria went to the Stark Mansion to break a mind breaking new to Tony. How they got Tony's address he doesn't know. Now that he thought about it.. how did they find his address.

Today was the day Peter was moving in the Malibu house, to say that Tony wasn't nervous was an understatement. He didn't know how to do this whole dad thing at all. Sure, Maria gave him pointers but that wasn't enough!

Suddenly Tony's thoughts were cut off by a familiar british voice that belonged to the AI of the house "Sir it seems to me that you appear to be hyperventilating," Tony rolled his eyes at the AI finally calming down.

"Yeah I noticed JARVIS. God, I need a drink" he mumbled to himself then JARVIS spoke up "Sir, may I remind that you threw away all the alcohol out of the house."

Groaning Tony let out a tired sigh "Right..right I completely forgot about that," Tony took a seat on the couch "JARVIS can you double check everything in the kid's room? Make sure I got everything he likes in that room."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS replied, after a few minutes JARVIS's voice boomed in the living room "Sir, Pepper Potts has arrive." That made Tony shot out of his seat just in time for Pepper to walk in to the room.

"Ms. Potts! How lovely to see you!" Tony gave her the smile he usually reserved to the media, noticing this Pepper's eye brow rose "Tony.. what's doing on?"

Tony chuckled "Nothing's going on Ms. Potts, I just decided to finally follow you suggestion and throw away all the alcoholics in the house!" Pepper gave him a look "Tony.."

JARVIS decided it was the time to cut the conversation off "Sir, everything is settled in the young master's room." Pepper looked at Tony with an incredulous look "Young Master? Who's Young Master? Tony I swear.."

"Okay I give, I may or may not have adopted a child while you were gone." he cut her off.

Pepper had to double check to see if she was hearing it right, come on Tony Stark adopting a child that sounds so absurd. Seeing that the man was not joking Pepper rubbed her temple already feeling a head ache coming.

Taking a deep breath Pepper spoke calmly "What were you thinking Tony? Does Obie know?" this time it was Tony who gave her the incredulous look "What of course he doesn't know! If he did he wouldn't have let me. I was also thinking that I shouldn't leave my biological son in some foster care that was what I was thinking."

"Tony did you check if he really is your son?" Pepper questioned, "Of course I did Pepper, this happens all the time," Pepper cut him off "Yes, because of you this happens and now look your past is finally coming back to bite you in the ass."

Sighing Pepper took a seat in the couch "I can't believe this.. a kid Tony! You can't even take care of yourself how are you going to take care of another human being?"

Tony pursed his lip "That I didn't think about. I did hang out with the kid for 3 days he wasn't so bad. The kids a genius!" he looked at Pepper for a few moments before speaking up "Maybe you could help me take care of him?"

"What? Tony I can't," JARVIS cut her off by announcing about an arrival "Sir, Young Master has arrive with Ms. Hill. Would you like me to let them in sir?"

Tony looked up at the ceiling "Of course, JARVIS let them in." Pepper continued to mumble under her breath and on cue a little boy came running in the living room.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Stark, Mr. JARVIS-" Peter stopped once he noticed Pepper's presence, "Oh uhm, Good Afternoon to you too Ms. Potts! I'm Peter James Pa- I mean Peter James Stark nice to meet you Ms. Potts." 

Pepper's smiled softly at Peter "Hello Peter, it's nice to meet you too." Peter beamed up at the woman. Maria walked in carrying Peter's luggage "Peter don't just run off sweetheart."

"Oh you must be Peter's mother," Pepper looked at Maria who laughed "Oh goodness no, I'm Maria Hill a good friend of Peter's mother."

Peter pursed his lips looking at Pepper "My Mommy and Daddy got in a plane crash and didn't survive." He explained. Tony frowned "Okay kid, how about we go down the lab?" Tony swore that he saw Peter's eyes sparkle.

"Wait Tony is that safe for a kid to go into?" Pepper questioned, "Don't worry Ms. Potts the lab's safe for the kid." Tony picked Peter up carrying him in his arms as he went down to the lab.

Maria looked at Pepper "I can't stay for long Ms. Potts, if anything happens make sure that Tony calls me okay he has my number." she spoke to the other woman.

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure he calls if something happens, Ms. Hill" Pepper reassured the woman, Maria gave her a smile "I know you two will take good care of him. Tell Stark and Pete I said bye, my boss wants me to go now. It was nice meeting you Ms. Potts"

Maria turned to leave the Malibu house, leaving the luggage in the living room "It was nice meeting you too Ms. Hill" Pepper called out.

Once Maria finally left the house, Pepper sighed "What was Tony thinking..." she turned to leave the room.

* * *

In the lab, once Tony put Peter down, he immediately looked around his surroundings in awe "Your lab is so awesome Mr. Stark!" Peter beamed up the man. Tony smirked "I know kid, so I heard that you already created your circuit board at what? like, 3?" he asked for clarification, when Maria told him that, he didn't know whether he should believe it or not.

Peter smiled "Yeah, Mommy helped too!" Tony's eyes widened in disbelief but he was quick to mask it, "Wow, aren't you a genius kid. Just like a Stark." he hummed.

"Hm? Yeah, everyone I know always say that. I mean the first part Mr. Stark, people with the cameras say that I'm just as smart as my Mommy and Daddy" Peter mumbled.

Tony frowned at that "How old were you when you were exposed to the media, kid?" Peter without a second thought answered.

"3 months after I was born, a photo of me and my parents got leaked. After that, everyone started to get interested in my life. But, it's not like I'm always surrounded by cameras only when I was with my parents."

His frown deepen, Peter was too young to be exposed in the media like that. The kid reminded him of himself but at least his Dad actually love him unlike Tony's.

"Tell you what kid, what do you think about building an engine hm?" Tony questioned.

Peter looked away from the blueprint laid out on the table, and turned to him "Really?! Can we do that now?" he excitedly ran over to Tony bouncing on his feet.

Tony shrugged "Well how about tomorrow kid?" he froze when he felt small arms wrap around his legs "Your the best Mr. Stark!" Tony bit his bottom lip as he hesistantly pat Peter's fluffy curls.

"Yeah..I know kid, and it's Tony not Mr. Stark" Tony reminded the kid earning a cheeky grin "Yeah I know Mr. Stark."

Tony let out a snort "Cheeky brat," Peter giggled after letting go of him "Come here I want you to meet someone." 

Peter follow behind Tony as the man lead him to a machine, "Peter this is Dum-E, Dum-E Peter." The little boy gave him an incredulous look "You named a bot, Dum-E?" Tony gave a smirk in return as the same time Dum-E let out a beep.

Shrugging Peter went over to the machine and patted it "Hey Dum-E I hope Mr. Stark is being mean to you," Tony spluttered "Excuse me, I'm still right here."

Peter continued on patting the robot that was beeping happily, "Ignore him Dum-E, I got you!" Tony rolled his eyes in false irritation, the first time they met the kid was a stuttering mess and always get flustered around him. He could not believe that this was the same kid.

Tony continued showing Peter around his lab but they always get side tracked especially if something catches Peter's eyes, that he forgot what time it was until JARVIS reminded him.

"Sir, it's already 7:24 PM" JARVIS stated, Tony metally cursed himself for forgetting what time it is and that he actually has a son that he needs to take care of.

"Okay that's enough kid, how about we go back upstairs? When was the last time you ate?" He asked the kid.

The brown haired boy pondered for a moment before answering "Approximately 6 hours ago, Mr Stark." Without a second thought Tony picked him up "Okay lets go get dinner I'm sure that your hungry right now," he stated as he made his way out the lab and back upstairs.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
